


Massage

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn helps the Rebels by training the newcomers. Poe helps make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Poe smiled, gently pulling Finn's legs forward and placing them over his lap. He started to massage the tips of his fingers into the front and backs of his knees, keeping a close eye on his face to read his expression. "Rough day?" he asked.

"You guys literally take on anyone to become a Rebel..." Finn mumbled.

He laughed softly, nodding his head. "Anyone who wants to help."

"But they're not trained! Some of them couldn't even give me a push-up!" Finn protested. He opened his mouth to complain further but it was lost in a low groan as Poe started to dig his knuckles into the arch of his feet. "Oh wow..."

"That's why we're so lucky to have you," Poe hummed, hoping to calm Finn's annoyance at the latest volunteers for the cause. "We need someone with proper military experience and who better than a former Stormtrooper to help them, yeah?"

"I guess..."

"That's the spirit!" Poe cheered with an approving nod of his head. He tapped Finn in the side, urging him to roll onto his stomach to start on the small of his back next. "My handsome drill sergeant!" he cooed.

Finn laughed, shaking his head. "My goofy massage therapist," he countered.


End file.
